


Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 双V互攻！互攻！互攻！全篇都在提互攻。请自主避雷。是各种各样的半公开play。有一点束缚要素。OOC。





	Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

维吉尔被吊在半空，双手被人类的工业制品紧紧束缚。皮革套住他的手腕，在他挣扎时越缠越紧，牵动着锁链发出金属碰撞声。他的双眼被那个曾经绑在阎魔刀上、现在绑在V的手杖上的缎带蒙住。深色的缎带在他银色的发间绑了个漂亮的结，垂下来的缎带尾部扫在维吉尔赤裸的后背，令人心痒。

V的头埋在他的双腿间，柔软的发尾扫在维吉尔的大腿根。完全勃起的阴茎被V艰难而努力的全部含进口中，红润的唇在维吉尔看不到的地方紧紧包裹着维吉尔的性器，在灯光下泛着水色。V用来念诗的舌此刻缠绕着维吉尔的顶端，灵巧的舌尖在维吉尔的铃口打转。维吉尔因为快感忍不住动了动腿，V为维吉尔的反应笑了两声，憋在喉咙里的笑让他喉间的软肉瞬间夹紧。维吉尔低沉的喘息着，用尽自控力才忍着没踹开V。

“V……”

维吉尔低低的呼唤着。他感觉自己眼睛上的绑带被扯了下来。突然袭来的光让他眯起眼。他低下头，看到V将绑带随意绑在自己手腕上。他一只手握住他的根部，一只手玩弄他的囊袋。白皙柔软的脸贴着柱体。被呼唤的人风轻云淡的抬起眼，困惑的歪歪头，弯着唇角，表情无辜的像个天使。

“Yes？”

咬舌音在V舌尖转了个圈，吐在空气里，混杂在精液的腥气里，变成最恶毒的催情药。

维吉尔为此深吸了一口气。但他还不能挣脱锁链，现在还不是时候。于是他又眼睁睁看着V张开唇，含住他的性器。

 

这是他们不言而合的规则。V人类的躯体让他在许多地方都不敌维吉尔，所以至少在床上，他们需要做出“势均力敌”的模样。这让他们的性爱变得更加丰富，且颇有挑战。维吉尔和V喜欢秩序和规则，但是平稳安逸并不能满足两个血脉里流着斯巴达的血的人。因此他们的性爱并不会充斥着鲜血和暴力，却溢满了刺激和心跳。

他们偏好在一切充满挑战的地方做爱。大厅、厨房、卫生间、他们弟弟的卧室、属于儿子的房车浴室，甚至刚刚结束战斗的战场。

 

有一次V在尼禄的房车上淋浴。维吉尔刚从战斗中脱身，穿着沾染血液的衣服，直接闯进了那间浴室。狭小的浴室艰难的容纳两个成年男性，他们每一个动作都贴在一起。V扯着他的领子和他接吻，将他拉到花洒下面将他冲得湿透，额发都被淋得黏在额头上。

接着他们听到其他人回来的声音，年轻人兴致勃勃的和自己的叔叔谈论刚刚的战斗。V有些慌张的放开维吉尔，却被维吉尔按在防水隔板上压住了双腕。刚刚还握在阎魔刀上的手指插进V的身体，就着V身上还没冲干净的沐浴露扩开他的甬道。

V咬着牙，在维吉尔含住他胸口粉嫩的乳尖时憋红了双眼。他分不清是眼角温热的液体是蓬头撒出来的还是眼眶流出来的。他在外面的人提到维吉尔时绷紧了身体，又在维吉尔的攻势下瘫软下来。维吉尔抱着他的双腿，沉重且用力的痛击的敏感点，V只能抱着维吉尔的脖子防止自己滑到地上，将呻吟和呜咽全都藏进维吉尔的颈窝。

最后维吉尔划出一道传送门离开了，留下V靠在浴室的门板上，听着外面自己两位血亲的声音，捂着自己的嘴清理体内维吉尔流下的体液。单薄的衣服遮不住维吉尔的齿印和吻痕，他无奈趁尼禄注意到之前拿了医药箱，用绷带一圈一圈缠在自己纤细的脖颈上。

“你受伤了？”

“没什么。”V在尼禄困惑的目光下隔着医用纱布摸了摸自己的伤口，上面似乎还带着心上人的体温，“只是被野猫咬了一口。”

 

一周后，V把野猫按在厨房的案板上。Shadow缠住了维吉尔的双腿，令他无处可逃。他们就着没加糖的奶油润滑，乳白色的液体被摩擦得发泡，粘稠的从维吉尔的腿根滑落。维吉尔的双手紧扣着光滑的桌面，沉闷的呻吟在狭小的厨房里回荡。

V的动作不急不慢，他并不像维吉尔会重重的撞在敏感处，他会慢慢的退出，再慢慢的进入，撕磨的碾在维吉尔的前列腺，在维吉尔因为饕餮的快感而满足时突然后退，然后再重复刚刚的动作。

维吉尔被V磨得头皮发麻，他宁愿自己骑在V身上，至少没有这么煎熬。即将高潮的身体敏感得连一下触摸都战栗个不停，但缺少爆发的快感而无法达到顶峰。他向后挺着腰追寻快感，V却因此退得更加远了。维吉尔发出不悦的、焦躁的哼声，刚想说些什么，忽然听到外面开锁的声音。

“看起来有人回来了。”

维吉尔一下绷紧了神经，紧紧的盯着门口。V非要和他对着干似的，突然开始加速，大开大合的在他体内抽插。刚刚还梦寐以求的快感此刻却变成了最痛苦的煎熬。维吉尔推了推V的腰，因为情欲而朦胧的眼里浮现出几分焦躁。

“等等……V！”

“嘘——交给我就好。”

V在维吉尔的耳根低语，他握住了维吉尔的阴茎，配合着进出的动作，在沟壑处轻轻的搔挠了两下。维吉尔的脑子瞬间一片空白，他听到了谁的尖叫，意识过来时已经滑倒在地上，半裸的身上满是奶油和精液。他想继续刚刚被打断的话，然而厨房的磨砂门出现的倒影让他们都噤了声。

“你还好吗？”尼禄拉开厨房门。他看到V站在凌乱的厨房里，下面的柜门大开着，似乎在找什么东西。他还看到了案板上飞溅的白色水痕。

“我刚刚好像听到有谁在叫？”

“没什么。”V对尼禄眨了眨眼，他手上拿着奶油盒，指腹还沾着一些白浊，“有野猫闯进来弄撒了奶油，我会好好清理干净的。”

他说着，垂着眼睛慢条斯理的舔掉了手上的“奶油”。年轻人对V的话没有丝毫的怀疑。

“你还真是不招野猫喜欢，上次也是野猫咬伤的你。”

这让V想起一周前他对尼禄说的无伤大雅的玩笑，他摸了摸已经愈合的齿印，对尼禄摇了摇头。

“野猫都是口是心非的。或许他只是太爱我了。”

维吉尔在柜门后面，因为V话里的隐喻不自在的动了两下。

而什么都不知道的尼禄耸了耸肩。

“随你怎么说吧。需要帮忙随时叫我。”

“我会的。”

V在尼禄关上厨房门后转过身。维吉尔从半开的柜门后面站了起来，脸上带着嘲弄的笑。

“野猫，哈？”

“别太大声，尼禄还在门外。”V说着，却踮起脚，舔掉了维吉尔嘴角沾着的真正的奶油。维吉尔扣着他的头，和他交换了一个带着奶油的甜腻和精液的腥酸的吻。维吉尔的舌强硬的缠住V的，在V轻轻推他时更用力的禁锢住他。V被吻得有些缺氧，软成焦糖色的眼睛倒映着维吉尔的模样。

“看来今天的下午茶可以推迟到饭后。”V摸了把维吉尔再次硬起来的阴茎，轻轻咬了一口维吉尔的下唇，“不过我答应了尼禄要收拾厨房。”

“我在房间等你。”

 

时间回到现在。

V吸吮着维吉尔的性器，鼻尖埋在维吉尔银色的体发里。维吉尔粗重的喘息，在V再次做了个深喉之后缴了械。V退开一点，粘稠的精液一半射进了他的嘴里，一半飞溅在他的脸上，透明的液体挂在V纤细的睫毛上，在空气中变成淫秽的乳白。V用指腹抹掉嘴角的精液，伸出舌吞咽掉那些浑浊的液体。而维吉尔终于忍无可忍的挣开不堪一击的枷锁，将V压在了床板上。

被半魔压在床上的人类不慌不忙的抬起双腿，缠在维吉尔的腰上。他半睁着眼，慵懒的像刚睡醒的蛇，又像饕餮过后的黑豹。

维吉尔解开V绑在手腕的缎带，蒙在了V的眼睛上。被剥夺视觉的人类在灼热的吐息洒在脖颈时缩了缩脖子，在维吉尔抚摸他的身体时小声的呻吟着。

“Be gentle.”V在维吉尔用刚刚束缚他的镣铐捆住他的手腕时说，红色的舌尖在口中若隐若现，“Please.”略带沙哑的的声音像在维吉尔的心口弹琴。

“I will try.”他回答，声音里含着温暖又火热的笑意。

于是人类向半魔献上自己的唇。


End file.
